Lost or Stolen or Strayed/Resources
Introductory Note This is a page of details (such as rules, bios, etc.) for the roleplay currently underway on the Chima Discord server. To see the parts of the roleplay that have been published to the wiki, see the story proper. For the full roleplay, please visit the Chima Discord server here. For tropes, see this page (contains 13+ content). Table of Contents and Map __TOC__ Premise The Black Cloud of Crawlers had recently absconded with most of Mount Cavora’s precious Chi, leaving the world of Chima without its most valuable resource. A team of Chima’s greatest heroes had ventured into the Outlands where the Crawlers come from in order to restore the Chi falls by bringing back the mythical Legend Beasts. Meanwhile, the land of Chima was in chaos, unified by its loss of Chi and enmity of the Crawlers, yet still politically contentious due to this issue and various former ones. As a resident of the Land of Chima, it is up to a few residents of the land of Chima to find a place in this chaotic world. The Crawlers might have found a place in the world as well, as some of them had begun questioning their actions since their creation, and many might have longed to be better integrated into the world...For the Crawlers, the world might not have been hopeless either… And then, of course, there is the peculiarity that a few had looked over the edge of the world and seen something far beyond it, that they might have decided to explore... What really did happen? Players More can be added at any time if someone opts in. Players can be removed if they opt out. Active Players These players have characters in the roleplay with whom they participate on some sort of a regular basis. * (GM) *MichaelDro *Lord Toademort *P4-34-M0 *ᓀᓗᓐ ᓭᐴᑐᓐ�� (aka Nielon) Inactive Players These players have characters in the roleplay, but don't use them much (if at all). * * *Messier87 Legacy Players These players have characters in the roleplay, but have bowed out of the roleplay, opting not to make more contributions to the roleplay in the foreseeable future. *Waxymix Non-Contributors These players have opted in to the roleplay, but haven't entered any characters. *nathenzo *chiokqu *superspyro98 *Lastrise *fan of laval the prince���� *�� Rubinek �� *King_John_II Characters More can be added any time as they are created. Weapon Charges This is a table for tracking the charges in ranged weapons in order to ensure that, for those who possess and fire ranged weapons, they are aware of how many shots they have left so that they can plan accordingly. Settings These are basically rules and other setup items to make sure that we're all clear on how the roleplay would work in various important ways. *Main rule: No controlling others’ reactions. For example: **No autohitting others’ characters. Let them choose whether they got hit or not; just explain what you’re trying to do and let them decide if they got hit by it. **The same goes for others’ emotional reactions; you can, for example, say if you’re trying to make someone angry, but don’t say that they got angry; let them do that (or not). **Etc. *The roleplay would be fairly easygoing, with people encouraged to take a turn when they’d get a chance to do so but not too many to avoid flooding users in other timezones with stuff that they’d need to catch up on. *The average blaster would be powerful enough to knock out a person in one hit, but only have 6 charges per orb of Chi used to fuel it (used up when the blaster uses up its charges). This is to balance out the power, go with why people don’t use them much in the series, and reinforce that Chi is rare and that things powered by it must be used sparingly. *The average melee weapon couldn't knock out someone in one hit, probably taking a couple of hits, but they could block way better than blasters. This is both to preserve game balance and to reflect the show, where people block with swords all the time but not with blasters. *We should probably stick to canon tribes only to avoid users overspecializing in a small number of particularly appealing fan tribes and oversaturating the world (among other problems). *In terms of content types (Socializing, Combat, Exploration, and Espionage; ping Wikikinetic if you want an explanation on those): **Waxymix suggested lots of Socializing due to the players’ shared love of Chima, allowing players to make a lot of in-jokes and whatnot. *Players could play canon characters as well as original characters; however, while players could play multiple of their own characters, each player could only play up to 1 canon character to avoid driving too much plot or hogging too much of the official stuff. *Canon characters would almost certainly appear, played either by the Game Master or by players who opt to play a canon character instead of an OC. *The roleplay would be in English, as most of the players speak English fluently and there’s only a small portion of the Chima fanbase that speaks any other language fluently. *The roleplay’s system would almost certainly be freeform, meaning that actions in the world would be determined by players of relevant characters figuring out what their characters would realistically do and roleplaying accordingly. *This was voted for by most of the players. *The characters could be designed in whatever way the users would see fit, not limited by what Lego pieces exist to construct them out of. *The roleplay would be held on Discord, as opposed to the wiki or elsewhere. *The roleplay might be copied to the wiki in chapter-sized segments, which would be copyedited and then posted to provide story pieces to non-players in a cohesive format. Considered Premises The roleplay has had many proposed premises, including: *A setting parallel to the Outlands arc, taking place in the part of Chima not covered by the TV series to explore what happens there. **Wikikinetic’s idea; MichaelDro, Nielon, and Lastrise approved; Waxymix and Toademort preferred their own settings; Feline had not commented. *A setting after the end of the TV series, exploring what happens in the greater outside world once the show’s events are resolved. **Waxymix’s idea; Wikikinetic and MichaelDro tentatively approved; others have not commented. ***This would require an alteration of the “no fan tribes” rule for outside Chima. *An alternate version of the post-Outlands arc, where the Crawlers escape, the Ice Hunters do not, and the plot goes from there. **Toademort’s idea; Wikikinetic tentatively approved; Nielon and MichaelDro disapproved; others have not commented. *A fusion of all of these ideas, where the story begins during the Outlands arc following the rest of the world, but where some characters explore the world outside Chima just in case, and where the Crawlers begin being set up as more interesting characters (a potential build-up to them escaping after Chi is restored), with the 3 (or 2.5) items existing simultaneously and characters being able to move between them at will. **MichaelDro and Wikikinetic’s idea. This was finally instituted into the roleplay per consensus among various players.